


A Rift In Time

by T_WantsToBattle



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_WantsToBattle/pseuds/T_WantsToBattle
Summary: Erros Trevelyan, first born son of the Inquisitor must go back in time when the heroes of Thedas; his parents and his friend's parents go missing. He knows the only way to bring them back is to get some legendary help.





	1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing D:**

Erros looked at across the courtyard of old Skyhold before looking down at the amulet in his hand and grinned at his best friend. "We did it, Greg." The young mage rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I still don't think this is a good idea, Erros." He said. "We shouldn't be here." Erros sighed and patted Greg on his shoulder. "We'll be fine, Pavus. Now let's go before the sun comes up." Erros said, pulling Greg across the courtyard.

 Cassandra looked across the balcony of the quarters she shared with the Inquisitor, she squinted across the courtyard, and she could've sworn she saw something strange in the distance but she brushed it off, nobody was stupid enough to infiltrate the home of the Inquisitor especially after Corypheus. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Having a restless night, my love?" Carter asked into her neck as Cassandra leaned into his bare chest. "Yes, just lost in my thoughts." She said, turning in his arms to face him tangling her fingers in his golden brown hair. Carter smiled at her warmly. "Thinking about what, Cassandra?" He asked. She turned to the courtyard again. "I thought I saw something." Carter chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on Cassandra's neck. "Relax, love. You've earned it." Cassandra gasped as Carter nipped at her pulse point. "I can think of a few ways to get you to relax." Cassandra chuckled breathlessly, letting Carter pulling her back inside. "Do you now?" She smiled as Carter laid her down on the bed, kissing down her neck. "Indeed I do." He said pushing Cassandra's nightshirt off, pleased to see she wasn't wearing a breast band. She gasped as Carter took her right nipple into his mouth, arched her back into her mouth as he nipped and sucked before switching to her left nipple, showing it just as much of attention. "Carter." Cassandra moaned, gripping his shoulders. Carter released her nipple with a wet sounding pop. "Patience, my love." He said, Cassandra growled. "To hell with patience." Carter chuckled and kissed down her body, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of Cassandra's stomach. Cassandra watched as Carter pulled down her smalls revealing her wet center, she let out a soft moan as Carter ran his tongue up her slit bucking her hips against him. Carter smirked and kissed her clit softly. "Eager, aren't we?" He teased, rubbing her bundle of nerves slowly with his thumb. Cassandra moaned, tangling her fingers in his curly hair gasping and moaning as Carter nipped at her thighs while speeding up his rubbing on her clit. A loud moan tore through her when Carter pushed two fingers into her dripping center, quickly curling his fingers upward causing Cassandra to cry out. "Maker, Trev, more." Carter grinned, loving it when Cassandra calling him by his last name. "Tell me what you want, love." He said calmly, speeding up his fingers. Cassandra glared at him "You know exactly what I want." She said, moaning loudly as Carter sped up, the palm of his hand grinding roughly into her clit. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that." Cassandra growled and she tightened her grip on Carter's hair, pulling him closer to her core. Carter smirked and latched his mouth onto her clit, licking and sucking it greedily but never slowing down his fingers. Cassandra's loud moans echoed off the walls as she bucked against Carter's mouth and fingers, feeling herself coming undone. "Carter! I-I-" The wave of pleasure came before Cassandra could finish speaking, she came into the Inquisitor's mouth and all over his hand. He looked up at her and smiled, his teal coloured eyes blew wide with lust as he sat up to kiss her. "I take it you are relaxed now?" He asked but Cassandra didn't answer instead she smirked at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping them over. "My turn." 

The next morning, Carter was up with the sun. He smiled at the sleeping form of his fierce lover as memories of the previous night came back to him and he also felt the familiar sting of the scratch marks on his back, shoulders and chest. He had decided a long time ago that he loved this woman more than anything and that it was his sole purpose to chase away any insecurities she had. He gently took Cassandra's hand and slid the engagement ring on her finger as she started to stir. "Good morning my love." Carter said gently kissing her forehead, Cassandra smiled at him as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." She said, kissing him softly before seeing the ring glint in the sunlight. "What-" Cassandra looked at Carter quizzically. "Cassandra, I love you and you mean everything to me" The archer started. "I know how we met was less than ideal but I know now that I loved you from the first I saw you, I always want to be able to hold you and wake up next to you and to show how loved and beautiful you are. Cassandra Pentaghast will you marry-" Carter was silenced by Cassandra's lips on his, the kiss was full of love and passion Carter kissed her back with the same ferocity. They only broke apart when the need for air became a nuisance. "Yes Carter, I will marry you. I love you with all my heart." Cassandra said, planting kisses all over Trevelyan's face. Their moment was short lived when a knock came from the door. "Inquisitor?" It was Josephine. Carter furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, Josie?" He asked, getting up and walking to the door. "Hawke is back with someone who really wants to meet you." She said, Hawke? Carter hadn't seen Hawke since Adamant and he didn't like to think about that. "I'll be down shortly, Thank you." He said, hearing Josephine make her way back down the stairs. Carter turned to Cassandra who looking at him quizzically. "Let's go see who Hawke brought with her." Carter made his way to the main hall, he smiled when he saw Hawke. "Long time no see my friend," Carter said grinning. Hawke looked different, older her chestnut coloured hair was longer and looked thicker and she no longer wore all her emotions in her dark blue eyes instead her eyes glinted playfully. "I could say the same for you but all of Thedas still tells stories about you, Trevelyan." Hawke said. "It's like I never left, but let me introduce you to a friend of mine." She said, motioning someone forward, he stood tall with rust coloured hair that threatened to touch his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. "Inquisitor Carter Trevelyan, allow me to introduce to you, Warden-Commander Aedan Cousland." Carter's eyes widened in shock, The Hero of Fereldan was standing in front of him and Carter was gaping like a fish. "I-it's nice to make your acquaintance, Ser." Cousland smiled and shook his head. "Aedan or Cousland is fine, I do hope this meeting isn't too formal." He said. Carter furrowed his brow curiously. "What do you mean? You arrived with Hawke right?" Carter asked. It was Aedan's turn to furrow his brow "Well yes but I received your letter saying you wanted to meet me and speak of a proposal with Hawke and me." Hawke cleared her throat awkwardly and stepped forward. "I got a letter too but mine was from Varric on behalf of you, Carter." She said, pulling the letter out of the pouch on her waist as Aedan did the same. 

 

Carter looked at the letters and shook his head. "I didn't send any letters nor did I ask Varric to send one on my behalf." He said now thoroughly confused. "If you didn't send the letters then who did?" Hawke asked. "I did." A voice said from the crowd of nobles, the three heroes turned to see a young man with who looked about nineteen or twenty with short raven coloured hair and dark green eyes that seem to have flecks of brown, He looked strangely familiar. "Who are you and why did you send those letters?" Hawke asked, already reaching for her staff but the boy wasn't paying attention he was too busy trying to wrestle someone out of the crowd. He pulled a younger looking boy with black hair and a scared looking expression on his face out of the crowd. "I sent those letters because I needed all of you in one place so I could speak to you." He said, turning back to face Hawke. "That still doesn't answer who you are." Carter said, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy turned his attention to Carter and smiled, the same mischievous smile Carter use to wear as a child. "I'm your son." Carter sputtered. "W-what?! You can't be my son." This boy was nearly of age there's no way he could be Carter's son. "We're from the future, I am yours and Lady Cassandra's oldest son." The boy said. "My name Erros, it's elven for-" Carter sighed heavily. "Pathfinder." Erros grinned and nodded. "Yes! You promised Mahanon you would name your firstborn son Erros in memory of the time you spent with the Dalish, and here I am. Erros Trevelyan." Erros said proudly. "Oh and this is Gregory Pavus, he's a time Mage." He said patting Gregory's shoulder. Carter's attention turned to the young mage. "You brought him here?" He asked and Greg sighed. "Unfortunately yes, but he has a good reason." He said. "All of our parents are missing and they have been for three months." Carter raised an eyebrow. "All of you, you mean it's not just you two?" Erros nodded. "Yes, but everyone else is the Skyhold of my time, you’ll have to come back with us.” He said, his voice taking a more pleading tone. "We need your help."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erros hadn't expected it to be that easy but then again he hadn't been expected to have to beg either. Nothing was that easy even with his luck and he had some pretty great luck, he was the first son his life was great. At least it was until everyone's parents disappeared and everyone started looking to him for answers, Erros knew he would inevitably become Inquisitor if his father dies or just decided he was ready. 

Erros had blurted out the idea of going back in time to get the three most powerful legends in all of Thedas on a whim, one of which just happened to be his father in his prime. If anyone could help it would be them, hopefully, one of them would take the lead and Erros wouldn't have to pretend he knew what he was doing. 

"Erros?" Greg said, pulling Erros out of his thoughts. "Hm?" He asked, seeing Greg had been successful in finding his father. Dorian Pavus looked the same here as he did back home, impeccably dressed, perfect hair, and that same teasing look on his face. Classic Dorian. "So you're the young man that nearly gave our dear Inquisitor a heart attack," Dorian said smirking.  
Erros stood up from his chair and held out his hand. "I'm Erros." He said as Dorian shook his hand, staring at him. "Maker's breath you are the spitting image of Trevelyan and Cassandra both." Erros shifted uncomfortably, he hated when people stared at him like he was some prized mount. "Um, father?" Greg said and Dorian winced. "Sorry," Greg said quickly. "Dorian, can I have some help opening the portal?" He asked Erros shot Greg a thankful glance.  
He was about to sit back down when he heard a strangled glance, Erros whirled around to see Cassandra, his mother with a shocked expression on her face. "Hi." Erros smiled and waved, Cassandra rushed to him, running over a few nobles in her wake. She touched his face gingerly as if he would burn her. Erros had been expected this so he stood still as his mother touched his have and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're real, you're mine." She whispered Erros leant into her touch, he'd never admit to anyone how much he much he missed his mother. "Are you coming with us?" He asked, Cassandra, nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. He was nearly a foot taller than her but that didn't stop him from burying his face in Cassandra's shoulder. "Erros we're ready," Greg said. Carter stepped through the portal and immediately felt a gust of wind. When his vision cleared he saw the Skyhold throne room as if he never left, Skyhold throne and all. The only difference was the walls, every mosaic was finished and every wall told a story. Carter didn't think he'd actually find all of those pieces. "Erros, you're back." A voice said from behind them, a younger boy about eighteen with curly chestnut hair that threatened to touch his shoulders, he dark eyes looked almost cold walked into view. Erros smiled. "Brother, good to see you too." He said, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "This is my brother Anthony." Cassandra grabbed Carter's arm hard. "We have two." She whispered staring at Anthony before moving to touch his face like she had done with Erros before but Anthony coldly brushed her off. "Yes, I'm Anthony, the second son." He said with an amount of resentment in his tone that would give anyone pause. "I'm acting as spymaster right now as we search for our parents. Now that Erros made good on his part which I'm sure no one doubted his efforts, we can begin a wider search." Erros coughed awkwardly into his fist before patting Greg on his back. "Actually the credit belongs to Greg, I wouldn't have been able to get there if it wasn't for him." He said as Anthony regarded Greg coldly. "Pavus." Greg huffed and glared at Anthony. "Trevelyan." Carter watched as his oldest son stood uncomfortably between the two. "The others are in the tavern waiting for you." Anthony said, turning on his heal and walking away. Erros looked at Carter and the others and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about him, he's not usually like that." Greg snorted. "He's always like that, Anthony Trevelyan is the paragon of self-pity." Erros shot Greg a dirty look before turning his attention back to the adults. "I'm sure the Champion and the Warden-Commander want to meet their kids, come on."

Erros led them to the tavern across the courtyard, Carter marvelled and how new everything looked. Had he and Cassandra really done all of this? He looked over to Cassandra who was still staring at Erros as he spoke as if he were going to disappear. Carter smiled at how happy she looked, the fear of not being able to give him children had been taken from her by that young man and Erros seemed to love having Cassandra around just as much as she loved seeing him. Erros led them to a table where three other young people were sitting, two boys and a girl. The boys seemed to be having a heated discussion about something, one had white blond hair and had messy rust coloured hair much like Aedan's. The girl, on the other hand, looked bored as she played with her dark brown braid but when she spotted them her face lit up. "Erros!" She all but jumped over the table and tackled Erros in a hug. "You're back, you did it." Erros smiled and hugged her back. "Actually Greg did it, I just wrote the letters." Hawke cleared her throat loudly. "Mind introducing us to your friends, Erros?" She asked, Erros blushed slightly and nodded but before she could speak the girl spoke up. "I'm Bethany Hawke but that's in really bad taste so everyone calls me Bethan." She said, smiling brightly at them before moving to the redheaded boy who smirked at them in greeting. "This is Marco Cousland, he's our resident blacksmith and that is my twin brother Warren." Bethan said, pointing at the other boy who waved in greeting and Hawke yelped. "You're Elfblood?" She asked and Bethan blushed. "Yes, we are. Fenris is our father, Erros told us we might need to ease you into that." Carter looked at Hawke curiously. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked, Hawke, shook her head frantically. "No no it's just, Fenris and I never really got along, not enough to get into each other's smalls." She said. Marco stood up and walked up to Aedan who was staring at him in disbelief. "I think we broke him." He said not hiding the amusement in his tone. Aedan blinked and glared at Marco.  
"Why aren't you a Warden?" Marco huffed indignantly. "Because I have no intention of training to fight something that has been extinct for over twenty-three years." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "But why a blacksmith?!" Aedan asked but Marco just scowled and walked off with Aedan follow behind him. Carter sighed it was going to be a long day.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anthony points out that every apostate that has ever come in contact with a hero of Thedas has betrayed them or had their own ulterior motive.

"Where's Kieran?!" Aedan asked harshly, following Marco to the undercroft with Erros, Hawke, Carter, and Cassandra in tow. In hindsight, Erros knew this was going to happen but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. Even before all of this happened, the Warden-Commander didn't approve of Marco's choice to make the weapons and armour instead of strapping on a dragon bone chest plate himself. Marco was a talented swordsman, it was in his blood but he had no interest in fighting anyone.  
“Kieran, Kieran, Kieran! He’s all you ever want to talk about! He’s not a warden either!” Marco snapped, clenching his fists in frustration. “I don’t know why I expected anything different from a younger Aedan Cousland, I’m so sorry I don’t live up to your expectation Warden-Commander.” He said, slamming the door to the undercroft in Aedan’s face.  
Erros watched the Hero of Fereldan shake with anger before quickly stepping between him and the door. “If it helps any,” Erros started awkwardly, “Anthony sent for Kieran before I left to get you, he sent a letter saying he should be here by the end of the week.” He said, studying Aedan as the latter took a deep breath.  
“Where is Leliana?” Aedan asked and The Tale of The Warden rang in the back of Erros’ mind. Aedan was grasping at what family he had left, he was doing a piss poor job of it but at least he was trying. Erros coughed into his fist, opening his mouth to speak.  
“She’s gone too,” Anthony said, effectively shutting Erros up and making everyone jump. Anthony rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I forgot that I’m invisible to everyone. I just wanted to let everyone know that Kieran is here and he wants to speak with all of us.”  
Erros had only met Kieran a couple of times when he was a child, he was always a bit intimidated by him. Kieran was older and had more experience than anyone else here if anyone could lead them it could be Kieran, the old god soul was long gone but Kieran was still wise well beyond his years.  
“Have you any leads yet?” Kieran asked, running a hand through his brown hair that fell well past his hair. Anthony raised his hand. “I think we’re looking at a mage. Since it seems all mages that come in contact with our parents betray them.” He said dryly, shooting a pointed look at Greg who sent back a glare.  
“You think I had something to do with our parents disappearing?” He asked, clearly offended at the accusation. Anthony nodded indignantly “Don’t act so innocent, Pavus, your entire existence is based on magic.” Greg growled, looking ready to pounce of Anthony before Marco stepped between the two.  
“Hold on now, Trevelyan. Greg is not to blame here.” Marco started before pointing at his half-brother. “Besides, if we’re looking at mages Kieran would be a better fit.” Kieran looked up a dangerous look in his eyes.  
“Hey!”  
“Your mother did betray my father after the archdemon was killed. But I guess she got what she wanted. Where is your mother, Kieran? Alive and well I presume.” Marco said, clearly poking at Kieran’s nerves. Kieran’s jaw twitched. “Watch yourself, Marcus, he’s my father too.”  
Erros stood up before this encounter between brothers could get any worse. “We may not have any actual leads but we have a plan.” He said, gesturing to the four heroes sitting on crates behind him. “Greg and I went back in time to get our parents in their prime to help us find and fight whoever is behind this.” Keiran raised an eyebrow at Erros, he could never tell whether or not Kieran was impressed with him or not.  
“You used time magic? You do realize that if they die here you all cease to exist.”

Erros paled, he hadn't thought of that. He just knew that they needed help. "You didn't think about that?" Carter asked him, making Erros flinch. "N-no, I just thought that if you all were here we would have a better chance of winning this fight." Erros said quickly  
Cassandra stood and put a hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. "He made a decision when one needed to be made, like you did, Trev." She said and Carter sighed, nodding before looking back at Erros, the boy he still couldn't believe was his son. "Don't screw this up."


End file.
